desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Solis
Biography Carlos, a religious ex-con, is the husband of high maintenance wife, Gabrielle Solis. Early Life Carlos was born in the Mexican city of Guadalajara to Juanita and Diego Solis, his father beat both Carlos and his mother. Carlos was told that his father left his mother for a waitress in El Paso, but in "Come In, Stranger", Juanita told Gaby about how Diego used to beat her. But she said that when he beat Carlos for the first time when he was 4, "she made sure that Diego Solis never hurt her son or her ever again." It is implied that Juanita Solis murdered Carlos's father to protect Carlos and herself from his domestic violence. Carlos entered college on a golf scholarship. While living in New York at a fashion show, he would meet his future wife to whom he would propose to on their third date. Season 1 Carlos is introduced to us in the pilot episode. He is a jealous husband, although he often flaunts her as his trophy wife in many of his business deals. He is an extremely successful business man, often buying Gaby many expensive items as a way to prove his love. Carlos wants a family so much that he secretly replaced his wife Gabrielle's birth control pills with sugar pills, as Gabrielle was against the idea of children. Due to apparent financial difficulties, Carlos took a plea bargain which forced him to serve eight months in jail; separately, he was going to be tried in two hate crimes against two gay men (the family cable guy & Justin) who he thought were sleeping with Gabrielle. (She was actually sleeping with John Rowland). The last thing John told Carlos was "Just so you know, you beat up the wrong guy. Didn't you think it was strange that you had the only lawn on Wisteria Lane that needed to be mowed three times a week?" Gabrielle originally refused to get him off doing extra time after finding out it was he who had messed with her birth control, but then she decided to blackmail him into taking complete care of the baby in exchange for her testimony. Season 2 Gabrielle had a miscarriage, and after the loss of the baby, Carlos managed to get early parole by seeking aid from a program for Catholic inmates. Through the program, Carlos made the acquaintance of a nun, Sister Mary Bernard, who has inspired him to live a more religious life. Gabrielle was jealous because Sister Mary is "a knockout", by Gabrielle's admission, and also because she was turning Carlos against Gabrielle. Following her miscarriage, she told Carlos that she did want children but she wanted Carlos to want her for her, not just because she was capable of having children. Sister Mary invited Carlos to accompany her to Botswana, and he accepted at first. When he went to the doctor for his physical examination and vaccinations in preparation for the trip, he left Gabrielle to fill out a questionnaire for him. She neglected to mention his allergy to eggs, telling the nurse that he was allergic to fish eggs (caviar). This resulted in Carlos suffering an allergic reaction from one of the vaccines, forcing him to stay with Gabrielle. While he was delirious, he talked about Sister Mary in a very unreligious way, which Gabrielle reported to her priest. He had Sister Mary transferred to another convent but not before she and Gabrielle had a fight. Gabrielle thought Carlos was dead but soon discovered that he had paid the gardener, Ralph, to do his community service and Ralph was hit by a car. Gabrielle also discovered that Carlos was having an affair with the maid, Xiao-Mei, who was carrying Carlos and Gabrielle's child. After finding this out, she takes into consideration the affair she had with John, but decides that Carlos' sleeping with the woman carrying their child is unacceptable, and forces him out of the house. Season 3 Gabrielle told Carlos that she wanted a divorce. At Bree and Orson Hodge's wedding party, Xiao-Mei told them she was in labor. The baby was born black, and the doctor admitted to Carlos and Gabrielle that the embryos were mixed up and that their embryo didn't take. This made Carlos and Gabrielle's divorce simpler. After fighting for a while, as their divorce turned nasty, the hostage situation made them realize that they didn't want to be the rage-filled, vengeful, bitter, schemers that they had turned into. Carlos's attempt to stop scheming had limited success. He moved in with Mike Delfino, taking advantage of Mike's amnesia and claiming that they were best friends. He also began dating again although he and Gaby still had feelings for each other and Carlos told Gaby he's right across the street if she ever needs him. Carlos later bonded with Travers McLain and Travers's mother, Edie Britt, which reignited his desire for children. Edie, having hit a dry spell in her love life, conspired with Travers to lure Carlos to her house late in the evening so Edie could make a move on him. Carlos judged Edie for using her son as "sex bait", upsetting Edie, but he later apologized, saying he had no right to say it. Edie told him that she'd changed and stripped in front of him, revealing her imperfections and showing her vulnerable side. Unfortunately that side of their relationship was not a success, initially, and they ended up in hospital after sustaining injuries. They agree to stay friends. Travers, Edie and Carlos spend the day together at the Zoo and when looking at pictures, they comment on how they look like a family. They share an emotional moment together and Carlos kisses Edie, and their relationship hit a new level. Carlos and Edie continue seeing each other but fear being caught, and are almost caught by Mike. Edie uses her job as a realtor to use empty houses for their advantage. However, when Carlos reveals he doesn't want Gaby to know, Edie is convinced he's still in love with her and tells Gabrielle at her engagement party that she has been dating Carlos. The news doesn't go down well and Gabrielle tells Edie she is unhappy about her dating Carlos. Edie refuses to stop seeing him, and Gabrielle turns to schoolgirl tactics to get back at her, telling Lynette and Susan not to speak to her. Edie retaliates by inviting Lynette and Susan to Travers's birthday party. Both think Gabrielle will be out with Victor all day and won't find out, but panic when they see her arriving at the party. She tells them that if they don't leave, their friendships are over, so Carlos removes Gaby from the party. She tells him she's in love with Victor, but he reveals that he and Edie will never be anything serious. Gaby realizes that he is still in love with her. Edie's ex-husband, Charles, came to collect Travers and Edie spoke to a lawyer about shared custody, suspecting Carlos was losing interest. Charles and Edie argued when he found out and Edie threatened to go for full custody. Carlos persuaded not to and convinced her to think of what's best for Travers, which is for him to stay with Charles. He comforted her, saying that he will be there for her and Edie called off her lawyer. Edie became upset when Carlos laughed at the idea of getting married, when suggested by Mike. Edie asked Carlos to move in but he refused, having signed a lease with the owner of Mike's house, Lillian Simms, who's in a nursing home. Attempting to stop this, Edie visited Lillian and lied about Carlos to get her to destroy the lease, which she did. Legally, she can change her mind within 72 hours of the agreement, so Carlos was evicted and Edie offered him a place to stay. Carlos realized she was responsible and she asked him why he won't commit to her. He told her that he isn't in love with her, and she told him she could be pregnant. The pregnancy test is negative and Carlos realized he was disappointed. Seeing a new way to keep Carlos, Edie suggested they try for a baby despite not being in love, and Carlos agreed. Edie, however, was still taking birth control pills. Carlos found them and dumped Edie, which led her to attempt suicide. Season 4 After finding out that Victor only married her to gain goodwill, Gaby kissed Carlos on her wedding day. In the fourth season, Carlos went home to find Edie hanging. He thought she was suicidal about their relationship but it emerged that she faked her suicide attempt. She came close to dying as Karen McCluskey complained to Carlos about the garbage cans being left out but noticed something in Edie's bedroom window. They went to investigate and found Edie. They rushed her to hospital and Carlos rang Gabrielle to tell her that they can't leave because of Edie's suicide attempt. Edie uses her suicide and her knowledge of Carlos' illegal bank account to get him to stay. However, he wants to be with Gabrielle and they begin an affair. Edie pushed Carlos too far. She took her blackmail further, proposing marriage and telling him if he refused, she would tell the IRS about his illegal bank account. Carlos says "Yes". However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed that Carlos has paid a Certified Public Accountant named Al Kaminsky to move the money. Edie realized Carlos was having an affair and got pictures of him and Gaby kissing. She also visited the IRS and told them about Carlos's offshore bank account, but they tell her that that account doesn't exist. So she gave the pictures to Victor and dumped Carlos. Carlos arrives at a small dock where Gabrielle tells him Victor tried to kill her while out at sea so she knocked him overboard. They go back to get him and when they do, Victor and Carlos fight. Victor went to stab Carlos and Gabrielle knocked Victor overboard again. When they look for him in the sea, they can't see him so Gabrielle and Carlos decide to frame it as suicide and let the boat go out to sea. Carlos wanted to go the police, but Gaby drugged him to stop him. However, Victor is later found alive. He pretended to have amnesia and forgotten what had happened on the boat but when he and Gabby are alone - he threatens her, declaring that he remembered everything. Gaby and Carlos plan to leave Fairview, but the tornado warning stopped them. As the storm intensified, Gaby left the house to confront Edie about Carlos's finances. In the meantime, Victor sneaked into the house with a gun and tried to kill Carlos. Carlos ran out into the storm and Victor ran after him, firing shots. Victor is killed by a flying fence post and Carlos was hit on the head, rendering him unconscious and blind. Carlos told Gaby that it is only temporary and that his sight will return, but found out from Edie that Carlos's sight will never return. Edie congratulated her for accepting the lifelong task of caring for a disabled husband. Gaby was upset that Carlos lied to her, but he explained that he was worried that she would not marry him, had she known the truth. She says that she would have come around but now he has robbed her of this chance. Gaby tells Carlos that she is with him "for better or worse." In the five-year jump, Carlos and Gaby are happily married and now have two daughters, Juanita and Celia Solis. Carlos's life has changed dramatically. Despite medical doubts, Gaby unexpectedly became pregnant twice in a row. While Carlos viewed Gabby's pregnancies as "miracles", she was less enthusiastic and worried about money. Carlos became a masseur in order to keep their family afloat. Season 5 Early in the season, Carlos learned that his vision can be easily restored. He happily anticipated getting to see his wife for the first time in five years and his daughters for the first time, although Gabby was worried that he wouldn't recognize her and find her unattractive. When his sight is restored, Carlos finds his daughters and wife beautiful and notices that Gaby sold nearly all of her valuable belongings in order to support their family. He eventually quit his job as a masseur and take a high-paying business job so that he can give his daughters a better life and Gabby a life he feels she has earned. Carlos became president of the company he was working at due to the death of Bradley Scott. Later on, in this episode, he hired Lynette Scavo. In the season finale, Aunt Connie claims she is dying and needs someone to care for her granddaughter Ana. Carlos agrees as a way to pay back the aunt who did so much for him, despite Gaby's protests. Ana seems nice, but is actually a schemer who can get guys to do what she wants by flirting. Season 6 Carlos tries to make Gaby sign adoption papers, but Gaby refuses; however, later in the episode Gaby signs the papers making Carlos and Gaby Ana's legal guardians, 24/7. The morning after Mike and Susan's wedding, Carlos and Gaby are having breakfast when Ana enters. Gaby teaches Ana how to get guys and tells her that she should ignore them. She tells her that that is how she got Carlos which enrages him. They all then rush outside when they hear Karen's screams. Carlos is shocked when he learns of the attack on Julie Mayer as he says that she is the nicest girl ever. Carlos, Tom and Orson then start to get suspicious about the Bolens and decide that it is time that they get to know them. Later, the guys stop Nick and start questioning them. Angie then comes and tells Nick that his mother's on the phone, providing him with an excuse to leave. Season 7 Carlos finds out that Juanita is not their real daughter, but hides it from Gaby, afraid that it will hurt her. When Gaby eventually finds out, they out to look for her real daughter, Grace. Over first meeting her, they see Grace throwing a tantrum over an expensive jacket, and know that Grace is Gaby's real daughter. They also find out that her parents are illegal immigrants, though Grace (being born in the United States) is a citizen. Her father gets arrested after not showing the police a license, leaving Grace's fake mother to go in hiding. Even though Gaby and Carlos try multiple times to take in Grace at her house, Grace's "mother" insists she stay with her. He supports Gaby when she goes into therapy after she begins to lose it, and later goes to Gaby's hometown with her to confront her former stepfather who is now dead, but instead Gaby sees a teacher who she confided in and didn't believe her, causing to Gaby to tell the woman she should feel ashamed and not her. They leave the town and Gaby puts the past behind her. When Andrew seeks rehab for drinking, he decides to come clean to Carlos over running over his mother. Bree and Gaby both try to stop him and when Carlos invites Andrew to a camping trip, they suspect the worst. They chase Carlos to the woods and when they see him with a bloody towel and dirty shovel, Bree blurts out what Andrew did just before her son returns. Carlos is outraged, not only with Andrew but with Bree and Gaby for hiding the truth. He tries to force Andrew to drink in his mother's memory and walks out of the cabin. Andrew, Bree and Gaby find him at his mother's grave as Andrew talks to him about what happened and Carlos decides to forgive him. When Bree comes to thank him, however, Carlos coldly says that he can't forgive her knowing the truth all these years and hiding it from him and tells Bree their friendship is over. This changes, however, after Carlos kills Gaby's stepfather, who returned to Wisteria Lane and was tormenting her. The two appear to have reconciled after Bree agreed to protect Carlos. Season 8 Relationships Lucy Blackburn She was his ex-girlfriend. Gabrielle Solis ''TBA Xiao-Mei Carlos and Gaby's maid, whom agreed to be their surrogate, but later became Carlos mistress. Edie Britt When he and Gaby were divorced he dated Edie. Trivia *Ricardo Antonio Chavira was almost replaced because producers felt his acting was stiff in the Pilot. *Despite being a "gay basher" (in both cases, he didn't know they were gay) on the show, Ricardo Antonio Chavira has had several gay love scenes on the hit tv shows, Six Feet Under. *During season 4 and 5, Carlos overtook Bree for fourth most appearances, until season 7, when Bree once again moved up to fourth most appearances. *For the first 8 years of knowing him, Susan used to call him "Ricky Ricardo", a clear homage to both the TV series I Love Lucy and the actor's name. Category:Main characters Category:Fathers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Religious characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Musicians Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Murderers Category:Father of a supporting character Category:Edie's romantic interests Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Hispanic Category:Season 8 characters Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Males Category:Lynette's romantic interests Category:Alcoholics Category:Hospitalised characters Category:Criminals